The hi-hat cymbal is one among many percussion instruments. A conventional hi-hat cymbal apparatus is shown schematically in FIG. 1. A light, upper cymbal 102 is closed down upon a heavier, lower cymbal 104 (not visible) in a vertical clapping motion, initiated by pressing down on one end of a pedal 106. All known hi-hat cymbal pedal actuators are designed to be driven by the drummer's toe. The apparatus as shown in FIG. 1 typically stands in front of the seated drummer. The hi-hat cymbal assembly must be located among the rest of the drummer's equipment so that the drummer may reach the cymbal with a drumstick and the pedal with his/her toe.
The typical pedal 106 has an elevated toe end, with the other end resting on the ground. The pedal is typically a simple plate of metal with traction grooves running across it.
The lower cymbal 104 is supported by a hollow central cylinder 110. The cylinder 110 is supported by the ground through a tripod 112. The upper cymbal 102 is secured to a center rod 114, which is typically about 0.2 in. (0.5 cm.) in diameter, and is concentric with and inside the central cylinder 110 and the lower cymbal 104. If the center rod 114 is moved up and down, the upper cymbal 102 also moves up and down, thus contacting and separating from the lower cymbal 104.
The bottom end of the center rod 114 attaches to the end of the pedal 106, near where the drummer's toe presses on the pedal, through a variety of different attaching mechanisms. (See FIGS. 2, 3 and 4.) The connection mechanism typically is attached to the pedal frame 116 for support. The pedal frame 116 acts as a base for the central cylinder 110 as well as a frame around the connection between the pedal 106 and the center rod 114. Because the central cylinder 110 is supported by tripod legs 112, it is possible to arrange the height of central cylinder 110 such that the bottom of frame 116 rests on the ground, or is suspended above the ground. A return spring (not visible) is mounted at the bottom of the central cylinder 110, and pushes up against a stop fixed to the center rod 114 near its bottom, to maintain the upper and lower cymbals separated from each other. Pressing on the pedal 106 compresses the spring, and brings the upper cymbal 102 down against the lower cymbal 104. Release of toe pressure allows the spring to push the center rod 114 up again, separating the cymbals.
A toe stop 118 prevents the drummer's toe from sliding forward, a common tendency. Stabilizer spikes 120 are usually located at either side of the pedal frame 116, to keep the entire assembly from sliding around when being played. Drummers often also place a carpet or other friction pad beneath the cymbal stand to further minimize sliding. Stabilizer bars 122 run from the heel end of the pedal 106 to the pedal frame 116, to prevent the pedal 106 from pivoting about the connection between the toe end of the pedal and the center rod 114.
Typically, the pedal rests at a 15 to 25 degree angle to the ground. The change in the pedal angle necessary to bring the upper and lower cymbals together is known as the "stroke." The drummer can typically choose the stroke within a range by varying the relative location between the upper and lower cymbals in their rest position. Once this stroke is chosen, it is not altered during play. The stroke is typically between 0.25 and 1.5 inches (0.64 to 3.8 cm) at the ball of the foot.
A high-hat cymbal is characterized by two subjective properties: (1) its "response time;" and (2) "sensitivity" or "feel." The response time relates to the speed with which the pedal returns to its rest position. A stronger return spring tends to decrease response time, but also increases player fatigue from repeated activation.
The sensitivity of a cymbal hi-hat is the drummer's perception of the pedal/cymbal relationship. There are many cymbal positions which must be maintained by a hi-hat, and a drummer needs to know exactly where the cymbals are at all times. This sensitivity is greatly affected by the pedal connection. Pedals which employ chains in the pedal connection have good sensitivity, or a "smooth feel," because the chain compensates for any misalignment, thereby removing any resulting friction which would affect the "feel." Another factor contributing to the sensitivity is the ratio of the stroke length to the distance of cymbal travel. Pedals with a higher ratio of stroke to cymbal travel are considered more sensitive, because they allow control of the cymbal with greater resolution. In other words, movement of a pedal with a relatively high ratio of stroke to cymbal travel moves the cymbal a relatively shorter distance than would the same movement of a pedal with a relatively lower stroke to cymbal travel ratio.
An exemplary hi-hat actuator must satisfy additional requirements. It is very important that the linkage be quiet and add only the least possible noise to the intended percussion sounds. It should also be durable, easy to use and light, particularly given that typical drum sets are otherwise quite heavy. The equipment should permit easy movement of the user's foot from a rest position to the active position. There should be no risk of foot interference with any of the mechanism.
Three known representative designs for hi-hat pedals are illustrated schematically in FIGS. 2A, 2B, 3A, 3B, 4A and 4B. (Other designs exist; however, these three show a great range of variations.) FIGS. 2A and 2B show the side and front elevations of a pedal design offered by many vendors. The central cylinder 210 houses the center rod 214, which is connected to pedal 206 through pedal connection 228. The pedal connection may be either solid or a chain. Other elements shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, mentioned above include a heel rest 230, stabilizer rods 222, stabilizer spikes 220 and toe rest 218.
FIGS. 3A and 3B show schematically another type of hi-hat actuator, which is similar to the basic design; however, the pedal connection 328 includes a pulley 334 and chain 332. The pulley doubles the rotation stroke and allows the return spring force to be doubled over that of a pedal such as illustrated in FIGS. 2A and 2B, without increasing the required depression force.
A third known design also provides a mechanical advantage using a five-bar linkage rather than a pulley, as shown schematically in side and front elevations in FIGS. 4A and 4B. The center rod 414 is connected to the pedal 406 through chain 432 to pedal connection linkage 437, which is connected to pedal 406 through a solid piece 438. A return bar 436 connects the connection linkage 437 to a stationary reference.
A significantly different design is also known, but has acquired only minimal commercial success. This device has a pedal that is connected to the cymbal by a remote linkage, such as a metal cable of the type used to actuate bicycle brakes. This design is unpopular because there is significant friction, compliance and delay in the system, which significantly diminishes sensitivity and increases response time.
All of the known designs have drawbacks. The principal drawback is that they fatigue the user. It is also desirable to engage the cymbals with a high frequency and variable intensity or power. For some users, a higher frequency is desired than is comfortably possible, due to the fatigue problem mentioned above, and general coordination difficulties. Some users combat the fatigue by holding the toe in a fixed pointed position, and bouncing their entire leg, rather than just depressing the toe.
Known systems also suffer from a drawback known as "bounce." This is caused by a felt bumper between a stop at the end of the center rod 214 and a mating stop on either the pedal frame 216 or the central cylinder 210. When the return spring returns the center rod 214 to its open (highest) position, the felt, which is intended to soften the impact of the meeting of the two stops, is compressed. When this potential energy is released as the felt decompresses after the initial impact, the center rod undergoes one or two small bounces.
Another drawback of known devices is their limited flexibility of pedal placement relative to the drummer's seat. As already mentioned, there are typically only one or two acceptable cymbal locations. Further, the pedal can not be moved independent of the stand. This means that there are only one or two places where the drummer's foot can be placed to use the pedal, even though some drummers would prefer to locate the pedal closer to their body, others further from their body.
The present invention solves these problems, through a design that is less fatiguing for the user. The invention may be implemented as either a replacement for a conventional toe pedal, or as a wholly new design. In order to be attractive to users as a replacement, any replacement hi-hat actuator equipment should be capable of use with conventional hi-hat stands, replacing only minimal equipment. Many users are already familiar with the spring tension in the hi-hat that they have been using, and it would be attractive for a replacement actuator to leave intact the spring tension already in place. It is also helpful that the replacement actuator be capable of engagement simultaneously or virtually simultaneously with the conventional device, so that the user can easily switch back and forth between the two. Because of this simultaneity feature, the invention should occupy minimal space, due to the limited space available in a typical percussion set-up. It is also desirable that the actuator provide a high degree of adjustability, including variable rotation stroke, pedal angle and foot location with respect to the central stand.
Thus, an object of the invention is to facilitate actuation of a percussion instrument using a heel driven actuator. Another object of the invention is to permit a percussionist to locate the heel pedal of a hi-hat cymbal independently of the location of the cymbal stand, thus improving the percussionist's comfort. It is also an object of the invention to provide an actuator for a hi-hat cymbal that has excellent response time and sensitivity, with minimal or no bounce. Yet another object of the invention is to provide an actuator having an adjustable rest pedal angle and stroke. It is a further object of the invention to provide a heel driven hi-hat cymbal actuator that may be conveniently added to existing equipment, is lightweight, durable and conveniently collapsed for transport.